


Five Things Summer doesn’t know about Ryan (and one thing she does)

by FrogPrincess



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: F/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogPrincess/pseuds/FrogPrincess
Summary: I read a “Five things” on a different fandom the other day. Something I have never tried before, thought I would have a go with Ryan/Summer.





	Five Things Summer doesn’t know about Ryan (and one thing she does)

**One**  
  
That very first night they met, he had been attracted to her.  
  
He dreamt about her in those early days, those sparkling eyes and luscious lips...  
  
  
**Two**  
  
He nearly made a move on her once in high school.  
  
But he remembered Seth pretty quick and decided he shouldn’t go there (even with his brother seeing Anna)

  
**Three**  
  
He had already realised his own feelings and sussed out she felt the same when Summer finally admitted she liked him and wanted to date (despite all the Seth drama it would cause)  
  
That first kiss was a long time coming.

**Four**  
  
He thought about proposing to her many times very early on when their relationship finally started, but waited three years before actually having the nerve to do it.  
  
When they attended a wedding, she drunkly admitted to wanting to marry him in front of friends. Ryan, drunk too, pretended not to remember, but then knowing she would say yes, he went for it.

  
**Five**  
  
He can’t stand to be in the same room as Seth sometimes.  
  
His brother is married himself now too and he trusts Summer completely, but sometimes Seth makes the odd reference to his “first love” and smiles knowingly at Summer. Ryan wants to punch his face in.

  
  
*******  
  
If there is one thing Summer can be sure of, it’s that Ryan loves her.  
  
He’s not a man of many words, but looks, little actions and the way he just listens to her tell her all she needs to know.  
  
It was never love at first sight for them, they had to grow up to become perfect for the other.

**End**


End file.
